


And You're Bad News (I Don't Care, I Like You)

by papercuts



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M, One Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercuts/pseuds/papercuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t believe in fairy tales, so when a wanna-be-prince comes barreling into her life with an honest smile and promises to help her find her way, Jinx doesn’t hesitate to show him she isn’t the princess of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You're Bad News (I Don't Care, I Like You)

#01 – Motion   
  
It’s a small, almost imperceptible upturning of the lips – hardly even a smile, really – but his eyes follow the movement with interest.  
  
#02 – Cool   
  
A light trail of goosebumps is forming where his hand slides against the skin of her arm. (she tells herself it’s from the cold)  
  
#03 – Young   
  
Straight faced and earnest, a naive boy she meets in a museum says, _it’s never too late_.  
  
#04 – Last    
  
_It’ll never last_ , his mentor tells him, and Wally doesn’t have to ask what _it_ he’s referring to.    
  
#05 – Wrong   
  
There’s a delicious sort of wrongness that comes with being a villain who likes to stick her tongue down a hero’s throat. (to shut him up)   
  
#06 – Gentle   
  
At the start of this thing – and that’s what it is, a thing neither of them have bothered to define yet – she’d told him matter-of-factly that she didn’t _do_ gentle while rocking her hips just hard enough to make him bite the inside of a cheek.   
  
#07 – One   
  
After a month’s worth of maybe-not-so-accidental brushes that can make her flush without fail every time, she’s come to the conclusion that the number one most annoying thing about him isn’t his mouth after all.   
  
#08 – Thousand   
  
There's a thousand or so reasons why he shouldn’t be approaching a familiar girl, with bubblegum hair, in a hole-in-the-wall bar at 2AM, and yet… he can’t seem to stop his legs from moving forward.  
  
#09 – King  
  
She doesn’t believe in fairy tales, so when a wanna-be-prince comes barreling into her life with an honest smile and promises to help her find her way, Jinx doesn’t hesitate to show him she isn’t the princess of this story.   
  
#10 – Learn   
  
Face slipping from its mask of innocence, she asks, _are you ever going to stop falling for this?_    
  
#11 – Blur   
  
Her vision is a blur of red and gold, before giving way to the white of his exuberant smile.    
  
#12 – Wait   
  
Voice uncharacteristically soft, she says, _you might be waiting a long time_ , and it’s with a shrug and an easy quirk of the lips that he tells her, _we’ve been through this; what part of ‘when you’re as fast as me, time’s something you have plenty of’ aren’t you getting?_    
  
#13 – Change   
  
_You look_ – different, he wants to say (that hard, sardonic look he’s come to expect is gone, her shoulders relaxed), but what actually comes out is, _nice_.   
  
#14 – Command   
  
A chill runs through her at the authoritative tone that accompanies his request – no, demand to _drop the bags; turn yourself in before this gets ugly, Jinx_.   
  
#15 – Hold   
  
He gets her silver bracelets for her birthday. (they remind her of handcuffs)   
  
#16 – Need   
  
_You don’t need – you_ want; _there’s a difference, Wally._  
  
#17 - Vision 

Smiling down at her with that soft, contemplative look and the too bright sun acting as a backdrop, she snorts mockingly at him while inwardly wishing that she'd brought her sketchbook.

#18 - Attention   
  
He’s chatting it up with a gorgeous reporter, from some local news station, when a flash of pink catches in his peripheral and – _I’m sorry; what was the question again?_    
  
#19 - Soul   
  
She half expects him to laugh when she asks (on a whim, not even serious), but he just smiles, and after a beat, _so is that a roundabout way of asking if I think you’re a good person?_    
  
#20 – Picture

Jinx prides herself on being creative - _she's an artist_ \- but all she sees are blank pages whenever she tries to picture a future for the two of them together.  
  
#21 – Fool   
  
_It’s not like that anymore –_ she’s _not like that anymore; I know what I’m doing, Dick_.   
  
#22 – Mad   
  
He’s on the receiving end of a literal milk curdling glare and all he can think about (self-preservation be damned) is how cute she looks all incensed and trembling.    
  
#23 – Child   
  
Before she can think better of it, the words _he started it_ are tumbling from her mouth, and _oh, stop looking at me like that – you know damn well you did_.   
  
#24 – Now   
  
When she first let on to him that Jinx and Cyborg had been – well, _Jinx & Cyborg_ in neat, loopy handwriting across her desk top and school books, he laughed and said something that had earned him an eye roll and an elbow to the ribs; it's only now that he's started picking up on the guilty looks the metal man keeps giving her that he wonders if he should be worried.   
  
#25 – Shadow   
  
Month two of living together, she sees something dark cross his face when she asks, _so does your father not like being photographed or something?_  
  
#26 – Goodbye

It's always _see you later_ , never goodbye. (he likes to think it's intentional)

#27 – Hide   
  
The night he proposes - all eager eyes and _we’re burning daylight, J_ – she turns from that dopey/hopeful/pathetic look of his and locks herself in their bathroom.  
  
#28 – Fortune 

Without a hint of irony (Jinx is pretty sure the other girl isn’t capable of it), Star tells her, _you two are lucky to have each other_.  
  
#29 – Safe   
  
He can neither help the sigh of relief nor the bitter laugh that follows it when he sees her number flash across the screen of his phone after a year of not hearing from her.   
  
#30 – Ghost   
  
Cyborg’s betrayal is a cool reminder of what happens when you let someone in, so she glares nastily in his direction and keeps Wally at a distance.  
  
#31 - Book   
  
She still internally cringes when she recalls herself scoffing in disbelief at _Hero Speechifying: the insidious threat_ being a required reading in her freshmen year at the Hive.   
  
#32 – Eye   
  
They’ve been sharing the same space for awhile now and he still catches her watching him out of the corner of her eye; he’s beginning to lose hope of her ever letting her guard down.   
  
#33 – Never   
  
_Trust me?_  
  
#34 – Sing   
  
Sometimes she’ll wake up to the sound of his off-key singing wafting through the walls of their – God, _their_ – apartment and she doesn’t hate it.   
  
#35 - Sudden   
  
She’s pressing an antibiotic soaked cotton ball to his temple (“Ouch! Easy there, J”) and rolling her eyes affectionately at his winces when it really sinks in for her that this is her life now.   
  
#36 – Stop   
  
Uncle Barry can frown and lecture as much as he wants; he’s not stopping... whatever it is that’s developing between him and the pink lump currently occupying his couch.  
  
#37 – Time   
  
Swiping at the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, Wally decides whoever coined that phrase about time and wounds was a massive idiot.   
  
#38 – Wash   
  
After a rough mission in Rio that left them both bruised and aching, she stands under the showerhead and lets him wash her back.   
  
#39 – Torn   
  
_I don't mean to pressure you, but_ \- he sighs, runs a hand through his hair, _eventually you’re going to have to decide once and for all what exactly it is you want here, Jinx_.   
  
#40 - History   
  
It’s not so much that he’s jealous, exactly; he’s perfectly fine knowing the two of them have history, he’s just less than okay with the hurt, vicious looks his girlfriend keeps giving the guy, ‘cause – well, that’s a sign she still cares, right?   
  
#41 – Power   
  
That first meeting in the museum, he thinks, _it's like electricity running through a circuit_ , right before he's thrown back on his ass by a barrage of pink sparks.

#42 – Bother   
  
_So, it really doesn't - bother me_ , he finishes helpfully and laughs at his friend's scowl; _of course it does._  
  
#43 – God   
  
_You’re not my savior_ , she says without any real scorn or heat, and Wally just smiles and nods his head because, _well, yeah; just figuring that out, slowpoke?_    
  
#44 – Wall   
  
_I swear_ , Barry smiles, ruffles his hair, _it’s like talking to a brick wall with you, kid; I hope you know what you’re doing_.   
  
#45 – Naked   
  
She doesn’t know how he does it: be so raw and open about everything; people aren’t supposed to be honest.  
  
#46 – Drive   
  
He gets her worked up on purpose – she’s almost certain of it - and it’s infuriating knowing that she’s giving him exactly what he wants every time.   
  
#47 – Harm   
  
It's with a sneer and a jut of her hip that she tells him, _nothing can hurt me  – not really, anyway._  
  
#48 – Precious   
  
He looks at her as if she's his world. (she's not sure if she likes it yet)

#49 – Hunger   
  
Watching him decimate a muffin, she thinks, _God, when did this become endearing,_ and makes sure to look disgusted.  
  
#50 – Believe   
  
_There’s something about you that’s different; I think you can do better._

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Jheanel, the world's most awesome beta ^^
> 
> 2015 - Read this back for the first time in years and decided to make some changes. A big thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments. I'm so glad people actually enjoyed this.


End file.
